


Hen House

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Pokephilia [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Smut, calm down, hey look, it's pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Blaziken hasn't exactly been happy with your actions lately. He decided he was going to try and get you back to your old self.





	Hen House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



> Because even though I'm a raging lesbian, I can't get enough of straight reader/male character smut.  
> I may write penis worship when in reality I'm not really a fan. Woops.

She's done it. She's downed yet another shot of Everclear. The 95% shit. What, isn't that about 190 proof? Humans were so weird. Poisoning themselves on purpose. If it were up to Blaziken he wouldn't be willing to drink something that was the equivalent to Gulpin piss. And lost in his thoughts, Blazakin smells an odor which is almost sweet. Almost as though someone were burning sugar. He grimaces, the bird pokemon's features line into a scowl as he spots the pipe being passed around.

The party if full of more junkies and smokers, and alcoholics than usual. And this time, [Name] was trying to get her hands on the pipe. That was it, The bird thinks to himself. This was the last straw. The pokemon pushes his way through the crowd, and when tipping a drink into some cocaine, finds himself almost smiling. The humans didn't usually mess with a full grown pokemon. So when some shouts came out, they were quickly dismissed when they realized who had messed up their lines. 

"So," she's got the pipe in her hands, talking to the guy who passed it to her. "I'm kind of new to the scene, and I keep hearing didn't things." She puts her lips to the pipe, damnit, there were so many people to get around. Don't you dare do it [Name]. She's lighting the bowl. Fuck.

After exhaling, and coughing so hard she may lose some of her alcohol, [Name] continues to speak to the man. "I was wondering if it'd be rude of me to ask why some people are called junkies, and other's aren't?" 

"Nah" The guy's moving from foot to foot as if he needs to do something. "We're smoking, kay, you with me, And We take the bowl, inhale, and exhale. They, they're," He taps the inside of his arm. 

Blazakin is lost in the meaning, and frankly, fed up. This was the last time he was going to track her down in this situation. His own trainer, who had completed a Pokedex, held the league title for some years, held love and concern for family and pokemon, is here? Showing no regard for herself, or any of her accomplishments. The bird takes hold of her arm, pulling her towards him. Blaziken looks down at his trainer, who actually looks somewhat happy. The woman is suddenly hugging the Pokemon and turns to the man from before. "This is my Blaziken. Isn't he great, he follows me every time I leave like he's afraid I'll get hurt!" She's yelling over the music which suddenly seemed relevant and people realized that the music shut off.

Her company doesn't get much of a chance to reply. Blaziken is leaving. With [Name]. Now. She makes some kind of protesting sound, only to be dragged along faster. She didn't object much, she seemed to be humming too. Odd.

Outside of the building, Blaziken turns and practically forces [Name] against the hard stone brick of the establishment. She seems rather serious now, as if she just had an 'insta-sobber' moment. 

"What the hell, Blaziken, what has gotten into you?" And his feather ruffle and his flames grow brighter. Oh, yeah, it's him who should be being scolded. "Fucking hell, it's not like you're my boyfriend," Which was also something Blazkin had a problem with. Because her no good boyfriend seemed to think he was the best thing in the world and everyone should worship the ground he walks on.

He was a self-righteous prick and treated [Name] like shit.

Blaziken takes her arm again, leading [Name] farther from the building, and back out into town. She needed some fresh air, and to sober up. The woman grumbles but seems to remember enough of their training together to know she'd never be able to get away. Blaziken's long strides made [Name] look as though she were running after him. After a few blocks, they turn into an alleyway, and again, [Name] is thrown into the wall. The bird cages her in with his flaming talons. Why can't she look at him the way she does human men?

The bird pokemon's head meets her forehead. He looked into her eyes, and through the bloodshot drunk confusion, thought he saw some kind of approval. His beak meets her neck, pulling her close and away from the wall. At first, all he does is hug his trainer, carefully, as to not burn her or her clothes. The kind of hug they used to have before when they won over a difficult adversary. Or when she completed another page of the pokedex after looking for the particular pokemon for weeks.

Comforting as the hug was, the Pokemon was going to express his true range of feelings for the human trainer who raised him. She gazed at  Blaziken as he released her, as though questioning what he was getting at. Although, through his plumage, his cock showed itself, and she stared, wide-eyed for a few moments before looking back up at blaziken.

And here was the moment he was dreading, just waiting for her to be disgusted - because her Pokemon was making an advance on her. Yet, instead, she was disrobing. The Pokemon wasn't going to let this shock him as it did her.

Drawing her close, the Pokemon was quick to lift her up. Her back against the wall would be fine: her shirt was still on. Mindful of his flaming wrists, Blaziken had to concentrate on not getting too excited, otherwise, the flames would burn hotter. With his talon's holding her legs just above the knee, Blaziken held [Name] in place as he pressed into her. Slowly, his cock, thin at the tip, but quickly getting wider spread her open. While stocky, Blaziken's cock was generous at the base, more than making up for his length. The Pokemon was on instinct then - never actually doing this before. He made a strange sound, one he hadn't ever heard from himself as he bred his trainer. Pulling her as close as he can as he thrust into her. Her own hands were on Blaziken's shoulders. [Name]'s lips parted and head tipped back as she moaned words of praise and encouragement to Blaziken. She shivered against him, groaning deeper as though she were extremely sensitive.

Maybe her insta-sober moment wore off though, too. Maybe she was sensitive from the additives, who knows. If so, Blaziken may not mind the parties too much - as long as it stopped where it did tonight.

"MHmm, fuck," [Name]'s nails dug into him somewhat, though Blaziken didn't mind, she was moaning for  _him_ and not anyone else. The bird makes a few noises, half like a call, half like a grunt. A bird grunt. She's grinding against him, as though her life depends on it. It's not long before she's writhing against her Pokemon. Slowly coming down from her orgasm as he continues with her body. Following soon after, And letting [Name] stand on her own, Blaziken gazes at his trainer, who simply looks at him and nods. Maybe, he did get through to her.

If not. They'd probably be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> w O O ps.  
> My fingers slipped. repeatedly.
> 
> P.S. I was going through my collections and re-read our comments. I was writing this before I found Purgatory.  
> P.S.S. Chickens can smell. I googled it.


End file.
